


In Your Doctor's Arms

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor takes care of you when you aren't feeling the best.





	In Your Doctor's Arms

For the third time that day, the Doctor found you falling asleep.

He was extremely concerned. You hadn’t been feeling well, he knew that.

Walking around the console to where you were curled up in the jump seat, he gently placed a hand upon your shoulder. You jerked and peered up at him.

He then noticed with alarm that your face was extremely pale. Even more so, he could tell by the way you were scrunching up your face, that you were also in pain.

“Y/N, are you feeling alright?” he asked with genuine concern.

“No” you whispered. “My head. It hurts”you admitted. 

The Doctor gently placed a hand upon your forehead.

“No temperature” he declared after a few moments, and then started to stroke your forehead. He smiled at you.

“I think you should go to bed and get some rest, don’t you? And then, I’ll get you something for that headache” he suggested.

Nodding, you started to pull yourself up, but as you were standing, you stumbled. The Doctor, who had been watching your movements closely, grabbed you just in time around the waist.

“Whoa!” he exclaimed quietly, in order not to startle your poor, sore head.

“Thanks”

He smiled again, his arm still around your waist.

“Any time”. He peered down at you.

“Do you think you can make your way to your room without falling?”

“Yeah, I think so”. He loosened his grip, and stood there making sure you wouldn’t stumble again.

But you did. For the second time in the matter of minutes.

The Doctor grabbed you again, this time placing you back on the jump seat. He didn’t leave you there for long, instead, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and another under your knees. He scooped you up.

“I think, the best way for you to get back to your room safely, is for me to actually carry you” he mused, sniffing.

And he did, you safe in your Doctor’s arms.


End file.
